Obsesión
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Dib se está obsesionando con Zim. Mucho más que de costumbre...


Obsesión

Eso era lo único que podía ser, una obsesión. Algo que ocupaba cada momento de su vida, que llenaba cada espacio de su mente sin dejarle lugar a casi nada más. Porque ese tipo realmente lo valía.

Porque no todos los días descubres que un chico de tu clase es un extraterrestre.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado frente a esa computadora. Estaba oscuro, el resto de las luces de la casa se habían apagado hace tiempo y ya no se oía el rumor de su padre trabajando en el laboratorio de abajo. Debía ser muy tarde.

Pero Dib se sentía muy despierto. Trataba de poner en orden algunos videos y archivos importantes en su computadora, mientras espiaba a Zim en su laboratorio. Por qué realmente lo hacía eso no lo sabía ni él mismo. Ya tenía tantas horas de video guardadas en su computadora que pronto iba a necesitar más memoria en el disco duro, y eso que ya tenía mucha agregada; pero a pesar de eso se negaba a borrar ninguno. Sólo sentía la necesidad de verlo, de grabarlo y de saber qué hacía y adónde estaba a cada momento del día.

Dib se llevó a la boca la taza de café extrafuerte que estaba sobre su mesita y sorbió lentamente, mientras no despegaba la vista del alien en su monitor. Zim iba y venía por su laboratorio, toqueteando cosas aquí y allá sin quedarse quieto ni un solo segundo. Dib estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué rayos le pasaba.

Con un suspiro de fastidio abrió un nuevo documento en Word para comenzar a redactar el registro diario de los movimientos de Zim, como venía haciendo cada día desde hace un buen tiempo por miedo a que algo le pasara a sus videos.

Hace tiempo que se había quitado de la cabeza la idea de revelarlo ante el mundo tal y como era, real, vivito y coleando. Una nueva idea había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, mezclándose con las mil y una cosas que conocía de él y con todo el odio que le tenía. Un odio extraño, un odio potenciado no sólo por todo lo que Zim le había hecho, sino también por todo él era y representaba.

Pero... ¿qué representaba Zim para él?

Dib sacudió la cabeza y bufó molesto, intentando apartar esa pregunta de su mente. Cada vez que le venían esa clase de pensamientos se quedaba media hora colgado, sumergido de cabeza en ellos. Y las cosas en que llegaba a pensar al principio eran simplemente ridículas, hasta vergonzosas, pero a esta altura comenzaban a dar miedo. Porque encima eran cosas en las que siempre acababa pensando, sin importar por dónde empezara a agarrar el asunto…

Dib se tensó de pronto. Acababa de oír un débil, casi imperceptible crujido, en la escalera que llevaba a su habitación.

Dib prestó atención. Otro crujido. Y otro más. No cabía duda: alguien subía la escalera hacia su habitación.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, Dib abrió un cajoncito que había en la mesa y sacó de adentro una pistola calibre 32. La había comprado por Internet hace un par de semanas, y la tenía bien guardada desde entonces. Quería usarla en una sola persona.

Y aparentemente su momento había llegado. De alguna extraña manera sabía que era él quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta…

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Dib levantó el arma y la apuntó…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró…

-¿Gaz?

Su hermana entró el la oscura habitación, con su pijama puesto y una cara de desvelada no muy bonita que digamos.

-¿Dib, qué carajo haces despierto a esta hora? ¡Son casi las cuatro de la mañana!

Dib bajó el arma y miró al suelo. Hubiera jurado que era él…

-Eh…no, nada…sólo estaba…-dijo mientras intentaba inventarse una razón para justificar su insomnio.

Gaz se acercó hasta Dib, mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Dib, qué hacías apuntándome con esa pistola?-inquirió, dejando entrever una nota de temor en su voz. Luego revisó la computadora de su hermano, viendo todas las imágenes y videos de Zim que él tenía abiertos en ese momento-Que… ¿Qué es todo esto, Dib, Qué son todas estas cosas…estos videos de Zim?

Dib bajó la vista y no respondió. No sabía cómo explicarse…

Gaz le levantó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Aún no me has respondido, Dib. ¿Por qué me apuntaste con esa cosa cuando entré?-lo empujó-¡Responde!

-Es que…- Dib volvió a bajar la cabeza-Pensé que eras él…

Gaz le soltó la cabeza a su hermano y lo miró con ojos grandes.

-Estás loco.

-Quizás…

-No-la voz de Gaz se oía más terminante que otras veces-No "quizás", nada de "quizás". Realmente estás loco, Dib…

-Mira, si es por lo de mis estudios…

-Nadie dijo nada de tus estudios paranormales, Dib. Me refiero a tu obsesión con Zim.

Dib frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Es un extraterrestre, Gaz, un extraterrestre de verdad; así que qué mas esperabas de mi parte…

-Pero lo tuyo ya se pasa, Dib-espetó Gaz, preocupada-Llevas días encerrado en tu habitación, apenas sales para ir al colegio sólo para espiar a Zim y ni bien llegas te encierras aquí con esa maldita computadora a ver cosas de Zim. Me estás empezando a hacer pensar cosas que no quiero pensar de ti…

Dib miró extrañado a su hermana.

-¿A que… te refieres con eso…?

Gaz clavó sus grandes ojos en los de su hermano, escudriñándolo. Dib sabía que Gaz podía leer los sentimientos en los ojos de las personas, un don heredado de su difunta madre, pero sólo la había visto usarlo contadísimas veces y nunca con él.

Luego de un par de minutos de taladrar los ojos de su hermano con la mirada Gaz suavizó su expresión, mostrándose confusa y asombrada.

-Lo sospechaba-susurró, cohibida-Juro que lo sospechaba pero nunca creí que pudiera ser verdad…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Dib no entendía nada

Gaz miró a su hermano con una expresión seria en los ojos.

-Dib, te estás enamorando.

-¿Qué?-Dib no tenía la menor idea de cómo venía eso al caso, pero la noticia de todos modos lo había tomado por sorpresa

-¡¡Que te estás enamorando, imbécil!!-Gaz lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó- ¿¿No sabías que esa clase de obsesiones a veces acaban volviéndose un sentimiento?? Será mejor que dejes de estar tan al tanto de la vida de Zim porque sino podrías acabar mal…

-Espera un segundo…-Dib rogaba haber oído mal a su hermana- Estás…estás sugiriendo que estoy enamorándome de ZIM????-

-No lo estoy sugiriendo, Dib-respondió Gaz, soltando a su hermano y mirándolo escrutadora-Te lo estoy diciendo a la cara. Esa estúpida obsesión que tienes te está empezando a hacer sentir cosas que, aunque quieras evadir o negar, son muy reales y acabarán revelándose. Te aconsejo que pares todo antes de que empeore aún más…

Y dicho esto soltó a su aturdido hermano y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Una vez allí se volteó apenas para mirarlo de reojo.

-Y sobre esa pistola…-espetó Gaz- Sácale las balas.

Dib tragó saliva.

-No le digas a papá-susurró suavemente

Gaz lo escudriñó un par de segundos

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré- dijo Gaz mientras salía-Yo también tengo una de esas escondida.

Dib, al percatarse de que estaba en el suelo, se levantó despacio y se sentó frente a su computadora. Revisó la pistola. "De todos modos no tiene balas" pensó.

Se las había comprado hace un par de semanas, pero por alguna extraña razón no había querido ponérselas. Sabía que si llegaba a aparecer Zim las querría usar, pero de todas maneras no se sentía con el suficiente valor para ponerlas. Sentía que si lo hacía estaría tomando una desición definitiva e inevitable…

Volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de la computadora para distraerse un poco y vio, con horror, que Zim no estaba. Una a una, revisó todas las cámaras que había logrado repartir por la base del invasor: Zim no estaba por ningún lado.

"Ay, no…" pensó, desesperado, corriendo hacia la ventana de su habitación para cerrarla…

-Demasiado tarde, Dib.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal. Esa voz, susurrante, venenosa, le era demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla…

Dib se giró de golpe, pero en efecto ya era tarde: sintiendo como un par de hierros agudos lo empujaban hasta estamparlo e inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, Dib observó aterrado al alienígena que se erguía sobre una suerte de patas de acero, dominante ante él.

Zim estaba serio, muy serio. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la computadora llena de videos de él ni a las paredes llenas de fotos suyas que había por toda la habitación. Simplemente tenía sus refulgentes ojos clavados en los de Dib, conteniendo en su interior una expresión extraña y difícil de definir.

-¡Zim!-Dib se sacudió cuanto pudo para librarse de las patas esas que lo apresaban, pero sus intentos, además de inútiles, sólo conseguían lastimarlo-¿Qué…que rayos haces aquí?

Dib observó, consternado, la pistola que había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa. Ahora no lamentaba haberla tenido consigo, al menos para asustar al alienígena.

-No trates de zafarte, de nada sirve-susurró Zim, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su enemigo- Vine simplemente porque tengo un par de asuntitos que tratar contigo…

-¿¿Qué…qué asuntitos??-Dib luchaba aún aunque muy poco, mientras veía el rostro furioso de Zim cada vez más cerca del suyo propio…

Zim se detuvo a pocos centímetros y lo tomó del borde de la gabardina, levantándolo apenas del suelo.

-Quítamelo-susurró, con la voz cargada de ira.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me lo quites, imbécil!-Zim zarandeó al aturdido humano-No te hagas el estúpido, sabes bien de lo que te estoy hablando. Como broma al principio puede haber sido muy gracioso, pero ya se está pasando de la raya y no me gusta para nada. Así que más te vale que me lo quites, porque no tengo la más mínima gana de andar soportando esto…

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Zim?-preguntó Dib, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo ante la cercanía del extraterrestre, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir inusualmente rápido…

-¡Esto! ¡Esta cosa que siento aquí!-Zim, histérico, se llevó la mano al sitio donde estaba su corazón…-No sé que rayos me pusiste, Dib, pero desde que se instaló ahí no puedo hacerte ningún daño, ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin sentir un extraño y molesto cosquilleo en el estómago y un calor en las mejillas que no sé que es…Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, cada día imagino cosas extrañas y cada noche tengo sueños que no entiendo, y en todos tú estás presente. No soy tan estúpido como quizá parece, y ya me di cuenta perfectamente de que tú estás detrás de todo esto. Asi que Dib, o me sacas lo que sea que me pusiste, o no respondo de mis actos…

-¡¡Yo no te puse nada, Zim!-gritó Dib, sin querer creer del todo lo que el irken acababa de decir-¡En ningún momento te puse nada que te haga sentir eso! ¿¿Además para qué querría ponerte algo que te hace soñar conmigo??

-¡Qué se yo, tú eres el de la mente criminal, tú dime!!-exclamó el irken, acercándose más a Dib y sintiendo que comenzaba a perder el control sobre sus actos.

-¡¡Que yo no te puse nada!!

…

Zim se había quedado mirando fijamente a Dib, desafiante, mientras el invasor hacía otro tanto. Nada rompía aquel tenso silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Nada excepto…

Dib dirigió sus ojos hacia el pecho del alien que se alzaba frente a él, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban. Era una sinfonía inusual, un par de corazones acompasados por el mismo ritmo, una sucesión de sístoles y diástoles increíblemente sincronizada, latiendo y retumbando con la misma fuerza, la misma intensidad, casi con el mismo sentido…movidos por la misma invisible energía…

Dib volvió a clavar sus ojos en las orbes rubíes de su supuesto peor enemigo, y observó que éstas revelaban la mismas notas de confusión que las que se denotaban en las suyas propias.

-¿Escuchas eso también…?-susurró suavemente, como temiendo interrumpir la sonata.

-Si…-dijo Zim, en el mismo tono bajo que el humano había usado.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Zim se fue acercando al ser que había tendido bajo él, hasta que los corazones se tocaron y su ritmo, sin desacompasarse, se aceleró…y los rostros, a pocos centímetros uno del otro, respiraban el mismo aire…

Zim levantó una mano enguantada y la pasó suavemente por el rostro de Dib, quien sin saber por qué cerró los ojos al contacto. A pesar del grosor del guante pudo de alguna forma notar la calidez de la piel bajo su mano, y observar los ojos cerrados de Dib le hicieron verlo como nunca antes lo había imaginado.

Y mientras sus mentes se hallaban perdidas en un limbo de sentimientos confusos, sus corazones insistían en gritar lo que sus bocas preferían callar...

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?-preguntó Dib, entreabriendo apenas los ojos para observar el rostro del irken, tan cerca de él…

-No tengo la menor idea-dijo Zim, susurrando despacio, como deseando no romper el ambiente-Te dije que no respondería de mis actos…

Y sin más, el irken salvó la distancia que había entre sus bocas, esa distancia prohibida de forma muda pero a voces… y comenzó a acariciar los labios de su peor enemigo, degustándolos lentamente y sin prisa, cumpliendo por fin el sueño no deseado que tantas noches había tenido.

Dib, al verse en semejante situación, en lugar de apartar al irken de su lado hizo lo impensado: comenzó a responder a los besos, primero tímidamente, luego con más ímpetu. Cunado sintió que las patas de araña de Zim dejaba sus brazos libes rodeó con ellos el cuello de Zim, acercándolo más a sí, mientras éste rodeaba lo mejor que podía la espalda del humano al que estaba besando.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto llevaron así. El reloj parecía haberse detenido, suspendido en el espacio y con intenciones de prolongar lo más posible aquel encuentro. Dib y Zim se separaron apenas un poco y se vieron a los ojos, sólo para luego volver a unir sus bocas en un beso más apasionado pero no exento del extraño sentimiento que impulsaba sus corazones a latir a dúo…

Zim abrazaba al humano, mientras con sus labios parecía intentar robarle ese aire que durante tanto tiempo había necesitado y que solo él le podía proporcionar; mientras que Dib, ya sentado en el suelo y con el irken frente a él, desconectaba su mente y se dejaba llevar por esa nueva sensación que experimentaba en su alma, esa paz inusitada, mientras los labios del irken le sabían tan dulce…

Pero como todo lo bueno inevitablemente debe acabar alguna vez, algún sonido extraño pero de poca importancia los hizo separarse bruscamente. Zim se levantó alejó del humano, respirando agitado y mirándolo sin saber que cara poner.

Dib también se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa arrugada y dirigiéndole a Zim una miranda entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Zim…

Lo más rápido que pudo, el irken sacó sus patas de araña del PAK y, parándose sobre ellas, se acercó a la ventana abierta.

-Zim, por favor-suplicó Dib-Sólo quiero…

-Esto nunca pasó, Dib-dijo el irken con los dientes apretados, apuntando a Dib con un dedo acusador-Nunca pasó y nunca se repetirá. Esto es…simplemente…imposible…

Pero Zim no pudo continuar, porque Dib había ido hasta donde él estaba, lo había tomado de la cabeza y había vuelto a hundir sus labios en la boca del invasor. Zim, al sentir otra vez aquel contacto perdió la poca cordura que aún le quedaba y se rindió a aquel nuevo beso, degustando aquellos labios anhelados durante tanto tiempo…

Una vez acabado ambos se quedaron con las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra, mirándose a los ojos y sin saber qué decir, o si debían decir algo…

-¿Por qué hacemos esto, Dib?-preguntó en voz baja Zim, respirando el aliento del humano, tan cerca de su boca.

-No lo se… Quizá tenga algo que ver con que latan tan rápido-respondió Dib, llevándose una mano al corazón y sin dejar de mirar fijo al irken que estaba frente a él.

Zim se irguió en sus patas nuevamente, separándose de Dib y acercándose más a la ventana.

-Esto no está bien-dijo, terminante-No está nada bien, y lo sabes. Somos enemigos. Nos odiamos. Asi son las cosas, y no van a cambiar…sin importar lo que…ocurra en nuestro interior…

Y se fue. Simplemente salió por la ventana y se perdió de vista entre las oscuras callejuelas de aquel barrio suburbano.

Dib se quedó observando cómo el alienígena se alejaba, pensando…

¿Qué había significado todo aquello? ¿Por qué sus corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo? ¿Por qué habían compartido…esos besos?

"Qué mas da", pensó con fastidio. "Es probable que nunca vuelva a pasar, de todas formas, y además…"

Cerró la ventana lentamente, mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo.

"Además, yo no lo amo…"

_Obsesión_

_Eso es lo único que podía ser…_


End file.
